


You See All My Light and You Love My Dark

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Set, Gen, seven sins, seven virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women of <em>Galactica</em> have their flaws... but they have their strengths, too. Fourteen drabbles focused on the seven deadly sins and the seven heavenly virtues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See All My Light and You Love My Dark

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [All the Galactica Ladies ficathon](http://community.livejournal.com/karathracelives/37498.html)

  
**The Sins:**

  
 **Pride**

  
She's the Secretary of Education of the Colonies. Laura looks out at the gathering of teachers, all of them staring up at her. Some of them hate her, some of them adore her, some of them think she can't make a difference with so many other problems.

The thing is, she _can_. Laura is sure of it. Not only is she damn good at what she does, but she's fairly certain that she has the President by the balls, so to speak. Not that she would ever tell him that, but she knows it.

She smiles, and begins to speak.

  
 **Greed**

  
She walks through Caprica, looking at the marketplace one last time. She should look scornfully at the work of humans, but the truth is, there are a lot of things she would like to keep. That blouse on display in that stall, for example, or that ingenious little music player. She picks up a peach and bites into it. There are a lot of wonderful things that the humans have created, and she wishes she had time to secure a few more. Not that it matters. When the bombs go off, she's going to die. And _things_ won't download home.

  
 **Wrath**

  
Gina tricked her. She worked her way into this ship, into Helena's bed, into her soul, and then she screwed them all over. The whole time she smiled and laughed and loved, she was hating them, planning their deaths. Helena can't forgive that. _Ever._

How could Gina ever possibly explain it? She can't; there is no possible explanation that Helena could accept. She stands with her arms crossed, watching the destruction of Gina and listening to the screams. She supposes that she should feel some sort of sorrow or regret, but she doesn't. The bitch deserves what she is getting.

  
 **Lust**

  
"We need you to seduce him," the Five says. "He needs to fall in love with you."

She almost laughs. "You're joking."

"It's a possible missing parameter, love," a Four says.

She's heard that all before. She's not sure how much of it she believes. She looks at the picture of Agathon on the table, with his defined biceps, high cheekbones, and chiseled jaw. None of the Cylons look _anything_ like this, and Boomer's memories indicate that he's got a reputation as being really good in bed.

She doesn't think this will work, but she's going to have fun trying.

  
 **Sloth**

  
 _Fisk._ It makes sense. Fisk is the XO, and he's was the highest ranked officer on the _Pegasus_. Kendra's got no problem with that. It's just that it's _Fisk._

She can't respect him at all. He doesn't do anything of note, just sell the _Pegasus_ 's supplies off for little luxuries on the black market. In return, she barely works the assigned shifts, doesn't move herself to do the things she would have done without thinking for Cain. She sits in the CIC, tapping her fingers against the console as she waits for the order that he hasn't bothered to give.

  
 **Envy**

  
Gods, Lee can be so…. Dee enters the rec room, fuming. To her relief, Felix is sitting over at a table, a bottle between him and Hoshi. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Felix looks up, and the expression flashes before he can hide it. He doesn't want Dee here right now. His eyes are lingering on the man across from him, and the drinks they're sharing are a prelude to more.

"We were just leaving," Felix explains weakly, standing. And as they leave the room and Felix takes Hoshi's hand, she hates Hoshi for taking up Felix's time.

  
 **Gluttony**

  
New Caprica. Kara wonders what the hell she was thinking, ever setting foot on that mudball. She downs another shot, the harsh liquid burning her throat and her brain. She can't see Leoben's face anymore, but it doesn't matter. She just wants to get _drunk._

When she's drunk, she can't remember his words. When she's drunk, she can pretend she doesn't see the faces of all the pilots who have died. When she's drunk, she can forget Lee, she can forget Sam. She can erase the whole last year, if only she has enough.

Kara reaches for the bottle again.

 **The Virtues**

  
 **Humility**

  
Laura stands, one hand on the Scrolls, the other raised. There are a lot of people huddled around her, all looking anxious and scared. She can't blame them- if she lets herself, she feels the same way. But she can't give in.

They're all staring at her. In the days to come, some of them will hate her, some of them will adore her, and some of them will be so focused on their own survival they won't care. Laura desperately hopes that she doesn't let any of them down, that she can do this and keep them all safe.

  
 **Charity**

  
Caprica walks through the marketplace on New Caprica, looking at the remnants of humanity's creations. A lot of genius has been lost, and only fragments remain. Many of the others- especially the Fours and Fives- feel superior about that, she knows. And she can't blame them; what the Cylons can achieve in technology makes all of the humans look pathetic.

She stops and watches as a little girl plays. She is constructing a figure with mud and snow, her face a mask of concentration. Caprica finds herself impressed.

She leaves an extra ration bar for the little girl to find.

  
 **Kindness**

  
Helena hears crying. It's soft, but something about it tugs her, if nothing else to yell at the offender to soldier up. She looks around the corner, and there's Case, sitting on the floor.

Marcia doesn't cry. Helena knows this. She's seen her lose her mother, her father, and her husband long before the attacks. And not one tear, not one deviation from duty. But Marcia's holding three pairs of dog tags, and Helena remembers that three of the pilots killed in this skirmish were Marcia's. And hers.

Helena sits next to Marcia and puts her arm around her shoulder.

  
 **Chastity**

  
"You could stay," Caprica says, and for a moment, Sharon considers it. Hera's here in her arms, and it would be so _easy_. No more fighting hate every day, no more accusing glares, and she would be a part of this whole again.

But to do that, she would have to lie. Give up everything she believes in. She thought that she did that once, but she didn't- she ran from what she accepted to what was real. Even if this would easier, even if it might better for Hera…. It would be wrong.

"No," she says firmly, "I can't."

  
 **Diligence**

  
"All right, maggots!" Kendra shouts. "Let's move it!"

"Yes, XO!" they shout back.

The marines lurch into motion, running in ranks. Kendra watches them with satisfaction. Five times around the _Pegasus_ will get her message across, especially with a surprise drill afterwards. And the marines _need_ this. She remembers a book she read as a child, a character whose motto was "constant vigilance." It feels good to be pushing for that again, to be _working_ to kick some Cylon ass after those months under Fisk and Garner. Kendra smiles grimly and takes her place at the front of the pack.

  
 **Patience**

  
Dee left Lee. It feels like she's cut off a part of herself, and it _hurts_. She goes looking for Felix. Right now, she desperately needs a friend. When she arrives at the officers' bunks, the hatch is open. She stops when she hears voices.

"I don't want to get up there," Felix is saying. "After what he did to Roslin? He's not going to hesitate to drag everything about me and Gaius through the mud."

"I know." It's Hoshi, and he puts a hand on Felix's.

Dee backs away. She needs a hug, but tonight, Felix needs one more.

  
 **Temperance**

  
Kara can _feel_ it, the tug of Earth. It doesn't feel right or any bullshit like that- it's like something inside her is badly unsettled. She wishes she could believe a drink would fix that.

Kara's never believed that drinking would solve her problems, not those of her own making or those others made. She's never been an alcoholic. She's not _Tigh_ , for frak's sake, although she knows now that his mind isn't that simple. But she knows that right now, this feeling is what she needs. She hates it, but it's what's guiding them.

She pushes the bottle away.


End file.
